


Before the Dark Cardinal

by 2LIM3RZ



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Pre-Horus Heresy Civil War (Warhammer 40.000), Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LIM3RZ/pseuds/2LIM3RZ
Summary: [Originally posted to tumblr @2lim3rz ]Lorgar wasn't always a brutal daemon-prince. He was once a young boy with a loving father, even if it wasn't his own.
Kudos: 2





	Before the Dark Cardinal

_Lorgar,_ or  _rain-caller_ is what they called him in their tongue. For he had come from the sky itself, bringing a tide of rain. The desert world of Colchis was no place for a growing babe, and yet here he was. The first day, he was the size of a newborn, the next he was the size of a three month old. 

The days passed slowly, first a week, then it was a half of a week. He was a toddling child now, taking his first steps.

It was by an oasis that L orgar first discovered what love was. What adoration was. With laughter strewn across a haggard, aged face, a man lifted him and spun him in a circle. There were others, either watching with equal joy, or otherwise having a moment of respite.

_Fan Morgal_ , which meant _Guiding Star-watcher_. He was the chieftain of this tribe, their leader, but most of all to Lorgar as he laughed and hugged the bearded face of his caretaker, he was _father_. 

“Lorgar, what’s this?” it was his fifteenth day alive and he was a large child. He noticed how none of his other friends were his size, of his knowledge or guile. 

Yet still, Lorgar sat, smiling up to the only one he called Father. 

“What? What is it?” he was eager to see what surprise Fan Morgal brought him. What surprises he gave. Reaching just past Lorgar’s head, he seemingly plucked a round fruit from nowhere. Gasping, Lorgar’s eyes were wide as he beheld the shining plant.

“A xataro fruit. Said to be a long past ancestor of an ancient fruit called appales.” 

Fan Morgal took his hand and placed the xataro fruit into it. Lorgar gingerly head it, as if it could so easily be squashed.

“What’s.. what’s an ancestor, Father?” he looked up, still hesitating to eat the fruit. Fruit was so hard to come by, just like water. It didn’t feel right to horde it. Chuckling, Fan Morgal picked up Lorgar with a small grunt and placed him on his lap.

“Eat, son, you deserve it.” he ruffled Lorgar’s hair adoringly and raised his free hand to point to the stars above. It was a cloudless evening.

Obediently, Lorgar bit into the fruit, humming and half closing his eyes for a moment at the juices.

“See the stars?” Lorgar nodded, savoring the xataro “Those are the eyes of our forefathers and mothers. Of the boys and girls who never got another chance. Ancestors are the people who come before us, like old Kin Lufon over there,”

“Granpa Kin is an ancestor? But I thought.. they were dead?” part of Lorgar understood very well, another couldn’t. Chuckling warmly, Fan Morgal nodded.

“Ancestors are those that come before us, just like I said. Now, have I told you the legend of the man who climbed the stars to see his true love?”

_It was the seventeenth day when it all disappeared._ _The seventeenth day I lost it all._

Those thoughts echoed whether he wanted them to or not. Sighing, Lorgar rubbed his eyes and looked to the window. Somehow, he had awoken despite the mixed nightmarish.. dream vision of Fan Morgal and the wondrous gold warrior with a red one-eyed giant that seemingly drew on forever. He did not need to think of Fan Morgal as father. He was a disbeliever, a rebel a..

Lorgar couldn’t bear to snide insults to the dead man. Especially since that dead man gave him kindness. Gave him the best life one could have in the deserts. Sometimes, he still wondered what would happen if he left his people to retreat back into the idealistic and simple life they lived.

Yet he knew it wouldn’t be the same. The one thing that made that life wonderful to live was the whole of the Declined.  The Family.

The _One_ was coming soon, anyways. The star walker.. or star walkers since there were two in his vision. More precisely, the _Mor_ _s_ _brrgesh,_ in Colchisian it meant _Leaders of the Stars_. He adored Kor Phaeron, worshipped the ground he walked once. But Lorgar was a leader now, leader of Colchis. Leader of his brotherhood.

Standing, Lorgar dressed himself, he forbade personal servants after witnessing and feeling the harsh life Nairo lived. Suddenly the strangest of thoughts struck him.

_Have I chosen right..?_


End file.
